


headaches

by mishaadorable



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaadorable/pseuds/mishaadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean isn't really sure who decided that a week long road trip with Cas was a good idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	headaches

**Author's Note:**

> This is really kind of unimportant. It's very short. But i thought it was fun to write, so here you go. Any feedback is appreciated. Any mistakes are mine.

"Dean, this music is not my idea of quality."  
It's the first thing Cas has said since they got in the car. Dean doesn't know whose idea a week long road trip was, but it's shaping up to be more awkward than he could have imagined. And it's only Monday. "Yeah, Whatever, indie boy. My car, my music. Deal with it or walk." That shuts him up for a while. The first day, they do nothing but argue.  
"I don't like burgers Dean."  
"Get a salad, Health freak"  
"Don't you fucking dare put your feet on my dash, cas."  
"Why do you care so much, Dean? It's just a car!"  
But the worst is the music. Cas cannot seem to accept Dean's music. Good music. Pink Floyd and ACDC and Zeppelin, which really makes for a fucking awesome playlist, In Dean's opinion. Cas, unfortunately, does not agree. "Any other music, Dean. Please."  
Monday is a long day.  
On Tuesday, Cas is quiet about the music. He's given up the fight. Today he listens to the songs instead of talking over them, drowning them out.  
By Friday, He's singing along.


End file.
